


Somebody Else

by opal3scence



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Character, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Comedy, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Humor, Karaoke, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal3scence/pseuds/opal3scence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>margaery.tyrell:<b></b></b>	don’t you think he deserves it? don’t you think all he needs is a figurative kick up the backside, hell, even a literal one, and that by doing this together we can finally get our own back on him after this shit he’s put us through? hell yeah, we can. are you with me sansa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_joffbaratheon_ ** _to_ **_LadySansa, margaery.tyrell_ **

_15:46_

 

 **joffbaratheon:** Missing my girl <33 xx

 

 **joffbaratheon:** Wait

 

 ** _margaery.tyrell_** _to_ **_LadySansa_**

_15:47_

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** oh my god

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** oh i’m so sorry

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** i genuinely had no idea

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** shit

 

 **LadySansa:** Hello?

 

 **LadySansa:** Who is this…

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** you didn’t see joff’s message…

 

 **LadySansa:** ??

 

 **LadySansa:** What

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** check your dms from him, i hate to do this

 

 **LadySansa:** Ok

 

 **LadySansa:** Wait what

 

 **LadySansa:** No

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** well…

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** i’m margaery and i’ve been seeing joffrey too…

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** i’m sorry you had to find out like this, i didn’t know either

 

 **LadySansa:** No

 

 **LadySansa:** Don’t be sorry

 

 **LadySansa:** It’s not your fault

 

 **LadySansa:** What do I do now…

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** what do we do now

 

 **LadySansa:** Right, sorry

 

 **LadySansa:** I’m sorru thisis just a lot for me

 

 **LadySansa:** This is going to sound so cheesy but i thought he was perfect

 

 **LadySansa:** It hurts

 

 **LadySansa:** I’m sorry i shouldn’t be doing this to a stranger but idk

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** it’s ok  <3

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** it hurts me too you know lol

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** finding out about this sort of stuff isn’t easy

 

 **LadySansa:** Yeah

 

 **LadySansa:** I suppose it feels a little better to know you didn’t realise he was cheating on me with you

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** wasn’t he cheating on me with you…

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** wait what

 

 **LadySansa:** I thought you were

 

 **LadySansa:** Wait

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** how long were you together

 

 **LadySansa:** 10 months

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** 11 months, beat you

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** i probably shouldn’t speak so casually about that…

 

 **LadySansa:** Ohhhhh

 

 **LadySansa:** Wow ok

 

 **LadySansa:** Looks like I’m “the other woman”

 

 **LadySansa:** This is weird, idk if i like it or not

 

 **LadySansa:** Wow

 

 **LadySansa:** What do I do now?

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** i guess we’ve just gotta pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, you know

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** WIBT

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** WAIT HANG ON A SECOND

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** I’M A GENIUS

 

 **LadySansa:** ??

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** DON’T BREAK UP WITH JOFFREY JUST YET

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** HE JUST DELETED THE MESSAGE NOW PRETEND YOU NEVER SAW IT

 

 **LadySansa:** What are you on about lol

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** ok this is going to sound ridiculous but you have to trust me

 

 **LadySansa:** Oh god…

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** i’m saying…we should totally get revenge on that son of a bitch

 

 **LadySansa:** Ok then uh

 

 **LadySansa:** I’m not sure

 

 **LadySansa:** We’ve never even met have we?

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** we can meet up tonight if that’s ok, we’ll sort out deets later

 

 **LadySansa:** Why…

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** don’t you think he deserves it? don’t you think all he needs is a figurative kick up the backside, hell, even a literal one, and that by doing this together we can finally get our own back on him after this shit he’s put us through? hell yeah, we can. are you with me sansa?

 

 **LadySansa:** Actually I was wondering why you wanted to do this with me

 

 **LadySansa:** Considering I’m the reason he cheated on you

 

 **LadySansa:** I have no idea why you don’t hate my guts

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** sansa don’t say that omg

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** you’re not the reason he cheated

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** the only reason he cheated is that he’s a grade a piece of shit

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** don’t you dare blame yourself, nothing is your fault

 

 **LadySansa:** I’m genuinely amazed at how nice you are

 

 **LadySansa:** Seriously..thank you so mcuh

 

 **LadySansa:** This has genuinely helped so much  <3

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** so are you up for this?

 

 **LadySansa:** You know what

 

 **LadySansa:** Sure

 

_**margaery.tyrell** and **LadySansa** are now friends!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LadySansa** created the chat **The Plan**_  
****

_**LadySansa** added **margaery.tyrell** , **arryst4rk**_

_19:38_

 

 **arryst4rk:** whats up fuckers

 

 **arryst4rk:** sansa is this one of your weird imaginary wedding planner things

 

 **arryst4rk:** cause if it is i’m leaving

 

 **LadySansa:** No it’s not

 

 **LadySansa:** Margaery and I need to explain

 

 **LadySansa:** Oh yeah Margaery this is my sibling arya, I thought her help would be useful

 

 **LadySansa:** She’s a demigirl but uses she/her pronouns btw

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** hi arya

 

 **arryst4rk:** hi margaery

 

 **arryst4rk:** who are you tho

 

 **LadySansa:** It’s complicated

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** to say the least

 

 **LadySansa:** Joffrey was cheating on me with her basically

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** …

 

 **arryst4rk:** WGATF

 

 **arryst4rk:** GAT

 

 **arryst4rk:** SSNSDJUDJKNSA

 

 **arryst4rk:** WHAT

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** ahem

 

 **LadySansa:** What

 

 **LadySansa:** OH

 

 **arryst4rk:** I CANF FUCKNIF BELIETE THIS

 

 **LadySansa:** Correction: he was cheating on her with me

 

 **arryst4rk:** ACTUALLY I CAN BELIEVE IT

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** better

 

 **arryst4rk:** I TOLD YOU HE WAS A DICKCHEESE

 

 **LadySansa:** Ok ok calm down lol

 

 **arryst4rk:** PLEASE TELL ME YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM

 

 **LadySansa:** No, not quite

 

 **arryst4rk:** ….,,,..;

 

 **arryst4rk:** are you fucking joking.

 

 **LadySansa:** Arya trust me it’s even better than that

 

 **arryst4rk:** bye.

 

_**arryst4rk** left **The Plan**_

 

_**LadySansa** added **arryst4rk**_

 

 **LadySansa:** ARYA WOULD YOU LISTEN FOR JUST A MINUTE MARGAERY AND I ARE GOING TO PRETEND WE DIDN’T FIND OUT AND WE’RE GOING TO GET REVENGE AND BASICALLY MAKE HIS LIFE A LIVING HELL OMG

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** yeah, what she said basically

 

 **arryst4rk:** oh my god

 

 **arryst4rk:** and you added me to this gc bc you thought i’d be an appropriate person to absolutely tear down this fucknut of a boyfriend

 

 **LadySansa:** Yeah…

 

 **arryst4rk:** sometimes you’re the best sister ever you do realise that

 

 **arryst4rk:** not all your ideas are bullshit

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** actually it was my idea

 

 **arryst4rk:** ok sansa i take it back all your ideas are bullshit

 

 **LadySansa:** Wow, thanks

 

 **LadySansa:** I’m the one who let you in on this

 

 **arryst4rk:** i take back the taking back in that case

 

 **arryst4rk:** ur pretty rad sansa

 

 **LadySansa:** Aww Arya  <3 xx

 

 **arryst4rk:** don’t get all mushy mushy on me

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** ok people we need to talk business

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** how can sansa and i ruin joffrey’s life

 

 **LadySansa:** We won’t actually ruin his life…

 

 **arryst4rk:** YES YOU WILL ACTUALLY RUIN HIS LIFE

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** no we won’t do anything toooo bad to him

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** but we’re going to plan some shit today

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** you both free at 7 this evening?

 

 **LadySansa:** Yes

 

 **arryst4rk:** yep

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** excellent

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** you know that bar called focus in soho

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** meet me there, i’ll be at the bar

 

 **LadySansa:** Ok I know the one

 

 **LadySansa:** Arya I’ll pick you up at 6:30

 

 **arryst4rk:** safe g

 

 **arryst4rk:** this is amazing omg

 

 **arryst4rk:** this better not be a dream bc rn i am LIVING™️

 

_**arryst4rk** renamed the chat **who ya gonna call? dickbusters**_

 

 **LadySansa:** Arya no

 

_**LadySansa** renamed the chat to **The Plan**_

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** arya yes

 

 **arryst4rk:** ARYA YES

 

_**arryst4rk** renamed the chat **WHO YA GONNA CALL? DICKBUSTERS**_

 

_**arryst4rk** and **margaery.tyrell** are now friends!_

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** I’M SO EXCITED AHH

 

 **LadySansa:** YES YES ME TOO OMG

 

 **arryst4rk:** this is fucking on m8

 

 **arryst4rk:** on like donkey kong


	3. Chapter 3

_You have entered the chat_ **_WHO YA GONNA CALL? DICKBUSTERS_**

 

_**9:02** _

 

 **LadySansa:** It was so great to meet you last night margaery, it was so much fun

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** it was my pleasure, glad you enjoyed it

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** anyway, let’s get down to business

 

 **LadySansa:** TO DEFEAT

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** TO DEFEAT

 

 **LadySansa:** THE HUNS

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** gdi you beat me

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** anyway

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** btw do you mind if i add my brother to this? he wants in

 

 **LadySansa:** Go ahead

 

_**margaery.tyrell** added **_.loras._**_

 

 **_.loras._:** gay morning everyone

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** gay morning loras

 

 **LadySansa:** Hey Loras

 

 **_.loras._:** hi sansa

 

 **_.loras._:** i’m loras and i'll be your personal cheerleader for this mission to fuck up joffrey’s life

 

 **arryst4rk:** stop. fucking. messaging. i. am. hungover. you. are. pissing. me. off. dear. fucking. god.

 

 **LadySansa:** Then. Turn. Off. Notifications.

 

 **LadySansa:** You’re just in denial that you’re a lightweight

 

 **_.loras._:** ouch

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** calm down children, we have stuff to sort out

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** loras you weren’t there last night, we drew up a couple of plans for what we might do

 

 **_.loras._:** ok do tell do tell

 

 **LadySansa:** Ok so

 

 **LadySansa:** Joffrey’s staying with his parents atm, and he’ll be back tomorrow

 

 **LadySansa:** Marg and I are going to act like we didn’t notice him completely baiting himself out, things are going to continue as normal

 

 **LadySansa:** But some things will be a little bit different

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** you remember that gross shampoo he always uses

 

 **_.loras._:** eau de fuckboy?

 

 **_.loras._:** of course

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** we’re replacing it with hair removal cream

 

 **_.loras._:** SFHDKLJFNXEDKS WHAT

 

 **_.loras._:** P E R F E C T

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** it won’t be strong enough to make him completely bald immediately of course, but enough to cause a noticeable difference

 

 **LadySansa:** This is incredible

 

 **LadySansa:** Also we’re replacing his anabolics with laxatives 

 

 **LadySansa:** Arya’s idea not mine

 

 **arryst4rk:** YOU’RE WELCOME

 

 **_.loras._:** your sister is a genius sansa

 

 **arryst4rk:** not sister, SIBLING

 

 **_.loras._:** ohh ok i’m so sorry! i’ll remember that! what pronouns do u use?

 

 **arryst4rk:** she/her or they/them, idm

 

 **_.loras._:** ok thanks for letting me know, sorry about that! i’ll do my best to remember

 

 **arryst4rk:** it’s cool it’s cool

 

 **LadySansa:** Ok so Marg and i are going to meet up now at Joff’s flat to do the deeds

 

 **LadySansa:** Loras and Arya, you guys keep up with your

 

 **LadySansa:** Uh

 

 **LadySansa:** Scheming?

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** perfect

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** which removal cream did you bring?

 

 **LadySansa:** Some really fancy kind

 

 **LadySansa:** Smooth sensations with lavender infusions

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** that’s so joffrey

 

 **LadySansa:** Ikr

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** honestly this is genius

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** I’M a genius

 

 **arryst4rk:** excUSE ME I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA FOR THE LAXATIVES

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** WE’RE ALL GENIUSES

 

 **_.loras._:** i’m so proud of u all

 

 **_.loras._:** ur like my children

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** thanks daddy

 

 **_.loras._:** MARG NO

 

 **LadySansa:** MRAG

 

 **arryst4rk:** I JUDF CHIKED ON MY LEMSIP

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** yeah you’ll have to get used to the daddy jokes i’m afraid

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** hang on sansa i can see you outside the flat

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** i’m on the bus, just getting off now

 

 **LadySansa:** THIS. IS. HAPPENING.

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** LET’S DO THIS SHIT

 

_**LadySansa** _ _and_ **__.loras.__ ** _are now friends!_

 

**_arryst4rk and _.loras.__ ** _are now friends!_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_LadySansa_ ** _to_ **_margaery.tyrell_ **

_11:26_

 

 **LadySansa** : Marg you awake?

 

 **LadySansa** : I have an idea

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : i am now

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : do tell

 

 **LadySansa** : I’m picking up Joffrey from the station today and I want you to come with me

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : why…

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : noo that’d just ruin everything

 

 **LadySansa** : You don’t get it omg

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : ok explain it to me

 

 **LadySansa** : So we can go up to the station together and split up while i go meet him, but we’ll stay fairly close

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : ok…

 

 **LadySansa** : I’ll wait for him to arrive, then I’ll say I need to go to the toilet or something, and that’s when you come in

 

 **LadySansa** : You can go over to him while i’m away and say you’re here to pick up your uncle or your cousin or something

 

 **LadySansa** : Speak to him for about a minute then say you have to go, then i’ll come back out and i’ll leave with him

 

 **LadySansa** : You can go home near us, we can sit at opposite ends of the carriage on the train but near enough for Joff to totally freak out

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : THIS IS PERFECT

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : AHH I LOVE THIS

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : you’re becoming a wonderful little slytherin

 

 **LadySansa** : No way, i’m a Ravenclaw through and through!

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : shame, you could’ve been my protegée

 

 **LadySansa** : Ok so I have to be at Victoria for 2, should i come over to yours or do you want to come to mine?

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : come to mine, it’s easier for me to get there

 

 **LadySansa** : Sounds perfect!!

 

 

 ** _joffbaratheon_** _to_ ** _LadySansa_**  
_14:24_

 

 **joffbaratheon** : Train’s just coming up now

 

 **joffbaratheon** : wru babe? xx

 

 **LadySansa** : I SEE YOUUU!

 

_You have entered the chat_ **_WHO YA GONNA CALL? DICKBUSTERS_ **

_18:49_

 

 **margaery.tyrell:** OI OI

 

 **LadySansa** : OI OI

 

 **arryst4rk** : wait did something happen

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : WE TOTALLY MADE JOFFREY SHIT HIMSELF

 

 **_.loras._** : YOOOO THAT’S MY SISTER RIIIIIiii i GHT THERE

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : it was all sansa’s idea :))

 

 **arryst4rk** : YOOOO THAT’S MY SISTER RIIIIIiii i GHT THERE

 

 **arryst4rk** : sansa you’re marginally cooler than i thought you were

 

 **LadySansa** : *bows* why thank you

 

 **_.loras._** : GIVE US THE 411 LADS

 

 **arryst4rk** : TELL US E V E R Y T H I N G

 

 **LadySansa** : So we got to the station and Marg went to Starbucks or something while I waited for Joff and when he arrived it was s O HARD TO KISS HIM YOU HAVE NO IDEA IT WAS SO SLIMY URRGGHHHH but anyway I said i needed the loo so i went and Marg got out and started MAKING OUT WITH HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STATION WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE WATCHING AND HE LOOKED SO UNCOMFORTABLE AND I HAD TO TRY SO HARD NOT TO LAUGH

 

 **_.loras._** : omg

 

 **arryst4rk** : TAG URSELF I’M JOFFREY

 

 **LadySansa** : Then Joffrey and I got on the train and Marg sat at the opposite end of the carriage but joffrey could see her and he looked like he was having a stroke for 2 hours pretty much

 

 **LadySansa** : When we got back to his he smelled so badly of sweat and his face was literally purple and I was dying from trying not to laugh so yeah that happened

 

 **arryst4rk** : SANSA I ACC LOVE U

 

 **LadySansa** : Aw ily too <33

 **margaery.tyrell** : i’m proud of my child

 

 **_.loras._** : that doesn’t make sense

 

 **_.loras._** : ur all my children so she can’t be urs

 

 **_.loras._** : how can i be ur dad and her dad

 

 **_.loras._** : oh fuck

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : D

 

 **_.loras._** : NO

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : A

 

 **_.loras._:** DON’T YOU DARE MARGAERY TYRELL

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : DDY

 

 **arryst4rk** : I’M LIVING FOR THIS

 

 **_.loras._** : YOU HAD O N E  J O B

 

 **LadySansa:** What’s the matter daddy?

 

 **_.loras._** : REMOVED. MUTED. BLOCKED. UNFRIENDED.

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : you’re learning so quickly :’))

 

**__.loras.__ ** _to_ **_margaery.tyrell_ ** _  
18:54_

 

 **_.loras._** : ok marg for the gajillionth time you are NOT allowed to have another protegée


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, so sorry about how late this was. enjoy!

_You have entered the chat_ **_WHO YA GONNA CALL? DICKBUSTERS_ **

_12:48_

 

 **LadySansa** : guys

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : what

 

_ **.loras._** : gay morning everyone

 

 **arryst4rk** : it’s too early

 

 **LadySansa** : i got in the shower this morning and the plug was full of joffrey’s hair

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : HUDIKJXAHFUIEKLJADSMHUKJV

 

 **arryst4rk** : UHew;kai,u.snoq7au rynEMUIS

 

 **arryst4rk** : ahfgbjkdhfuikjhu48huijkd3e

 

 **_.loras._** : JDIOKFSHAUKSJHIUJK

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : THIS IS PERFECT

 

 **_.loras._** : I’M PROUD OF U MY CHILD

 

 **LadySansa** : he hasn’t said anything

 

 **LadySansa** : but eventually he’s going to notice :))

 

 **_.loras._:** :)))))

 

 **arryst4rk** : :))))))))))))

 

 **margaery.tyrell** : :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

 

 **_arryst4rk_ ** _to_ **_LadySansa_ **

_13:02_

 

 **arryst4rk** : ok you’re gonna have to explain to me why all of a sudden you’re typing in all lower case

 

 **arryst4rk** : cause this isn’t anything like you

 

 **LadySansa** : what do you have a problem with it??

 

 **arryst4rk** : no

 

 **arryst4rk** : just

 

 **arryst4rk** : this is the same sansa who up until 7 months ago ended all her texts with full stops until DAD of all people talked her out of it

 

 **LadySansa** : idk?? i just didn’t want to make the effort to keep pressing caps lock

 

 **arryst4rk** : you know your phone automatically goes to cap locks when you send messages right?

 

 **LadySansa** : oh

 

 **arryst4rk** : and, therefore, you’d actually be wasting more time by turning off caps lock before you send a message

 

 **arryst4rk** : congratulations sansa stark, you played yourself

 

 **LadySansa** : it’s not that deep though is it

 

 **arryst4rk** : well the fact that you’re lying about why you’re doing it means it must be pretty deep for you

 

 **LadySansa** : it really doesn’t matter haha

 

 **arryst4rk** : using “haha” instead of “lol”, another sign of weakness

 

 **arryst4rk** : you’re just making this easier for me

 

 **LadySansa** : can we just not talk about this, it really isn’t that deep

 

 **arryst4rk** : oh darling i think it is

 

 **arryst4rk** : WAIT

 

 **arryst4rk** : IT’S BECAUSE OF MARGAERY ISN’T IT

 

 **LadySansa** : WHAT NO

 

 **arryst4rk** : sansa literally shut up i can’t even see you right now but i can read you like a book

 

 **arryst4rk** : i’ve literally known you for 18 years so you can be quiet

 

 **arryst4rk** : you’re bright red like that time joffrey came to dinner and kept making those jokes about your boobs

 

 **LadySansa** : arya literally shUT UP

 

 **arryst4rk** : i’m not suggesting that you like margaery or anything

 

 **arryst4rk** : that you LIKE like her

 

 **LadySansa** : oh my god why would i like her like that

 

 **LadySansa** : she’s my friend and nothing else

 

 **arryst4rk** : Sure Thing Sweaty

 

 **LadySansa** : i hate you so much wtf

 

 **arryst4rk** : wow someone’s getting defensive!! 

 

 **arryst4rk** : it’s almost like

 

 **arryst4rk** : you like margaery or something and you’ve changed your style of typing to impress her

 

 **arryst4rk** : : ^ )

 

 **LadySansa** : arya i am this close to blocking you

 

 **arryst4rk** : what?? i know you’re bi

 

 **LadySansa** : arya

 

 **LadySansa** : how the fuck do you know that

 

 **arryst4rk** : i read your year 9 diary

 

 **arryst4rk** : it was the one thing in your room you didn’t clear out before you went to uni

 

 **LadySansa** : oh my god

 

 **LadySansa** : please just forget about that

 

 **LadySansa** : nobody was supposed to know

 

 **arryst4rk** : oh wow you’re serious

 

 **LadySansa** : of course i’m serious why did you think i haven’t told mum or dad or anyone

 

 **arryst4rk** : i’m really sorry

 

 **arryst4rk** : i didn’t think you’d be that upset by it

 

 **LadySansa** : you’ve been my sister for 18 years and you haven’t worked out by now that i’m just a sensitive fucking person

 

 **arryst4rk** : *sibling

 

 **LadySansa** : DO I GIVE A SHIT

 

 **arryst4rk** : …

 

 **LadySansa** : oh

 

 **LadySansa** : arya i’m really sorry

 

 **LadySansa** : i didn’t think

 

 **LadySansa** : i swear i won’t misgender you again i’m so sorry

 

 **LadySansa** : are you still here?

 

_15:58_

 

 **LadySansa** : arya?


End file.
